Let's Make a Deal
by asta-shadows
Summary: As far as marriage meetings go, Elsa wasn't quite sure how to handle the charm of the most recent suitor. Although quite young, his charming and cunning ways makes her loose her composure, not being able to build up that wall she has with the others. As soon as she rejects him, he proposes a deal she couldn't refuse.
1. Prince Erik

**Hello! This is a story I wrote as a request. I wasn't quite sure where or how to start so it took longer to put this up, but I finally got it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It is a gorgeous day. The sun is high in the perfect blue sky. Birds singing their sweet melodies. Bees are buzzing as they dance from flower to flower. Children's laughter can be heard a mile away.

Elsa stretched her arms out and leaned against the railing on her balcony. Her room overlooked the whole kingdom and the ocean, making it a perfect, magnificent view to watch every day. Elsa took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed happily.

"What a great day it is."

Suddenly, she heard knocking at her door and immediately groan knowing exactly who it is.

"Queen Elsa." His voice can be heard loud and clear even though the thick door should've muffled anyone's voice out.

"Yes, Kai?" Elsa dragged her feet back into her room.

"May I remind you that Prince Erik of Padora will be arriving soon for your marriage meeting? I would like to go over the preparations, your highness."

Elsa groaned as softly as she could without letting him hear it. She swings the doors open to see Kai well-dressed, as usual. He took a step to the side and bowed gently with his head as Elsa walked pass. The Court Ladies, as usual, followed behind Elsa awaiting her orders. Every day since Elsa took the throne, the ministers have been urging Elsa to marry. Almost every month, a new suitor would arrive to try and woo her, but Elsa always decline their proposals.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Elsa spoke as she entered the main hallway.

"Your highness, may I remind you that it is essential for you to find a suitable husband in order to maintain the royal bloodline? It is a royal duty."

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kai. I understand that it is my duty to ensure the lineage of the royal bloodline. Why couldn't we just wait for Anna and Kristoff to get married and have kids? Wouldn't that be maintaining the bloodline?"

"My Queen." Kai spoke with respect as he lower his head. Elsa hated this gesture because it means he's about to scold her using the most respectable way possible. "Princess Anna and Kristoff is of a different matter. As you are in great health, you are the sole ruler of our kingdom and thus must marry to maintain the bloodline. If I may be so bold, but if it were to come to it, Princess Anna will receive the same duty if she was ever to become queen."

"Ugh." Elsa groaned deeply. "Why couldn't I just wait until I'm ready? You do realize that I just recently came out of my cave and would like to have a _little_ bit of freedom just before I resume my duties. Marriage is the last thing on my mind right now."

Kai was about to speak again but was interrupted by a Court Lady bearing a message. Elsa pretended not to have noticed their whispering as she watched the servants in the court making final preparations. Kai made a quick hand gesture and the Court Lady quickly left.

"It seems Prince Erik has arrived."

Elsa's eyes widened with surprise as she turned to face him. "So soon? I thought that they'd be here later this afternoon."

"It seems that they are a bit ahead of schedule."

"Obviously." Elsa crossed her arms while tapping her finger thinking. "Please do tell me Anna is already awake."

As soon as Anna was woken up, she hurriedly put on her royal dress and neatly put her hair up. Running out of her room, she almost bumped into one of the Court Ladies who were waiting for her.

"Oh, please tell me I'm not late."

Gerda gently bowed her head. "Prince Erik has just arrived at the Castle Gates."

"Oooh." Anna quickly, and as elegantly as she could, trodded to the throne room where Elsa was already seated. She quickly took her seat beside the elegant queen and slowly caught her breath. Elsa smiled and reached over to pull Anna's loose hair back. They share a quick giggle before Kai starts walking to the door when he saw a servant approach.

Anna took a quick peek at Elsa in awe. Elsa was in a different attire than usual. Instead of her usual blue gown, her dress had more designs to it making it a lot more similar to her dress from the day of her coronation. Her hair was also up in the same style. Elsa noticed her glance and smiled.

"You look great, Elsa. But, why do you look so uptight?"

Elsa giggled. "Kai said I should be dressed more poised and elegant like a queen for first impressions."

They shared another small laughter as Kai strode back into the room. He made his way to the front and cleared his throat. Elsa and Anna quickly sat upright nervously awaiting the stranger.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced loudly as the group emerged from the hallway. "Princess Anna of Arendelle." As soon as they made their way to the middle of the room, Kai announced them as well. "Prince Erik of Padora. Minister Filip of Padora."

Queen Elsa and Anna stared blankly at the group made of five men all dress elegantly. But what they were staring at was not the whole group, but Prince Erik who was standing right in the middle. He stood grand and tall with much pride. His flawless honey colored face was curved just perfectly like a man-made doll. His dark black hair was slicked back to broaden his already perfect jawline. His hazel eyes glinted with delight. His coral lips curved upright gently like a perfect arch. He wore a well-fitted cream-colored jacket that broadened his shoulders more, and black pants with brown boots. Even as handsome as he is, what they were staring at was not his features.

Elsa gently bit her bottom lips. "Welcome, Prince Erik and Minister Filip, to Arendelle. I do hope your journey was not to rough?"

Prince Erik smiled with a shimmer in his eyes. "Thank you, Queen Elsa. We've had a pleasant journey that was well worth the trip." He spoke with a soft deep voice that rang like a bell.

Elsa and Anna was a bit surprised by his voice, but neither said anything. "We weren't expecting you until later this afternoon."

Erik quickly glanced over to Filip before returning his soft stare at Elsa. "With such fine weather today, we arrived a little sooner than expected. I do apologize if we have troubled you."

Elsa smiled. "It's no worries. You must be hungry on such a long journey. Please, let us make way to the Receiving Room as breakfast is being prepared."

Elsa and Anna stood up and gently walked out the side door following Kai. Erik and company waited until the last Court Lady to follow them out. As they were walking down the hall, Anna quickly grabbed Elsa's arm in order to whisper to her.

"Did you see what I saw?"

Elsa gently nodded. "I did. As handsome as he is…"

"…he's a little young." Anna finished her sentence. "How old do you think he is?"

"I really would not like to think of it. I rather just get this over with and reject his proposal."

"I seriously thought you were just going to reject them right there and then."

Elsa smiled. "I thought about it. But as they have traveled so far, it would've been so rude of me. The least I could do is let them have a little rest."

"Out of all the suitors that you've met, this one is so unexpected. I'd rather take that Spanish prince."

Elsa giggled. "Oh, he was such a smooth talker, that one."

Anna and Elsa giggled quietly to themselves as they approached the Receiving Room. They took their seats as the Court Ladies and Kai waited outside. Prince Erik and Minister Filip walked into the room and took their seats across from Anna and Elsa.

Anna glanced over to Filip. Although old in his age, he was quite the sturdy man. His silver hair was neatly combed back. His beard covered his whole jaw and upper lips. His deep blue eyes were silent, but calm. Just looking at him was intimidating, as he seemed friendly, but deadly. Anna was thinking how handsome he would've been when he was younger.

Filip smiled as he noticed Anna's glances. "It is as rumors said; you two are delightfully, beautiful to the eyes."

Elsa and Anna smiled as Anna shied away. "Thank you, Minister."

"Ah, please call me Filip. Honorifics don't stand too well with me."

Elsa smiled politely. "As you wish, Filip." Elsa glance between the two men. "As it seems, you two must be quite close."

Erik smiled. "How perceptive. Yes, we are. Filip is practically the man who raised me as my personal tutor."

"I see. And as I recall, you are the third prince of Padora, am I correct?"

"Yes, my lady. You are correct. I am the third prince of five princes' of Padora. As you probably already know, I also have seven sisters."

Anna mouthed wow without a sound making Filip chuckle silently. Elsa also giggled. "That is a big family. How do you function with such a big family?"

Erik smiled sweetly as he reminisce about his home. "Well, I suppose however anyone else does. But most of my sisters are married, so they are not around much. I have two younger sisters that still too young for marriage. With us five brothers, currently, Crown Prince John is helping father with politics and government. Prince Roland is overseeing external affairs as well as military affairs."

"And what of you? What do you do?" Elsa began taunting him.

As he realized this, he leans forward with a grin on his face. "I oversee internal affairs." He winked as he sat back making Elsa rethink his statement.

Anna and Filip sat quietly, just observing their awkward, interrogating conversation while sipping on tea. The room fell silent for a mere moment as Elsa recollected herself.

"Is there anything else you would like to know, Queen Elsa?" Erik grinned as he can see Elsa flustering internally with his last sentence.

As Elsa was about to open her mouth, Kai walked into the room to announce that breakfast is being served. During breakfast, Elsa redirected her conversation to Filip. Every now and then, Anna and Erik made small talk at the table with Anna feeling extremely uncomfortable as Elsa is giving off a weird vibe. After breakfast, Kai showed Erik and Filip to their guest rooms to settle in while Elsa and Anna took a walk in the garden.

"So…that was interesting." Anna spoke after a long time of silence from Elsa.

Elsa sighed deeply. "He really took me off guard with that wink of his. It was like he was taunting me or something."

Anna took a deep breath. "Well, you were interrogating him. I think he sort of got the hint."

"I-I wasn't interrogating him. I was just making small talk. You know, breaking the ice."

Anna raised her eyebrows while smiling and nodding as if to say she agreed with her, but not really. "Sure. But anyways, how long are you planning to let them stay again?"

"We agreed it would be for three days. I'll just have to put up with that kid for three days."

Anna giggled. "You know, for a kid, he's pretty mature and cunning. You sure you can handle it?"

Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna and they giggled as they walked away. From the window, Erik watched with a grin.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please write reviews! 3**


	2. Deal

As soon as the meeting with the ministers are over, Elsa walked towards the library to take a little break. As she walked by the window, she noticed Anna walking out to meet Kristoff at the gate. She smiled as Anna jumped into his arms knowing full well how much they missed each other.

"Quite a delightful view."

Elsa perked up and was surprised to see Prince Erik standing before her watching the same scene unfold. Still in his growing stage, he was already a few inches taller than her making her feel a bit intimidated. His hazel eyes gaze gently upon hers as if trying to read her soul.

Elsa cleared her throat as if to distract that awkward moment their eyes locked. "Are you finished settling in?"

Erik smiled softly without muttering a single word. Elsa looked down for a quick break at his antagonizing stare while she reshuffle the books in her arms. "I do hope our guest rooms are to your liking."

Erik looked out the window for a brief moment, relieving Elsa. "They're beautiful and very comfortable. Thank you for such a wonderful hospitality." He looked down at her books in her arms. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, to the library. I need to put these back."

"May I accompany you?"

Elsa was a bit hesitant but smiled. "Of course."

They walked side by side all the way to the library. Upon entering, Erik noticed how well the books were kept. Not an inch of dust in sight. He watched Elsa put the books down on a table as she rolled the ladder to the designated spot. She picked up a few books and climbed the ladder to put them at the highest shelf.

"Why don't you just have one of your servants put them back?"

Elsa looked over to Erik from the ladder. "I find it nice to do things I can do myself. It's quite calming and distracts me from…other things."

Erik's eyes averted to the books on the table. "You're quite like my father in that sense."

Elsa climbed down the ladder and looked at Erik. "Is that so?"

"Yes, quite so."

"And what about you? What do you do to distract yourself from your duties?" Elsa asked awaiting his response.

Without a word, he smiled a devilish, boyish charm answering her question. Elsa looked away feeling flustered that she would feel bashful in front of a boy. She cleared her throat silently and picked up the rest of her books.

"Well, feel free to use this library if you shall ever have the need to distract yourself."

Elsa reached up and put one of the books on the shelf, tiptoeing as she does so. She took another one from her pile and put it up. As she grab the next one, she felt a hand grab the rest of the books from her and put it on the shelf in perfect order. The back of her head gently bumped into his chest as he reached over making her feel tense and uncomfortable.

Without backing away, he spoke as his breath brushed her hair. "I will, if I ever do need to distract myself."

He backed up a little allowing Elsa to turn and look at him. Remaining composed, she grab a few new books.

"You're quite perceptive yourself. Knowing that all of those goes to the same shelf."

"I have my ways." He winked.

Elsa bit her lips. "Well, then. Out we go now."

She headed out followed by Erik. When they went their separate ways, Elsa quickly went to her room to vent.

"How impudent of him! Showing up like he…he…..ARGH!" Elsa shouted while releasing a strong wind of snow from her hands. She clasped her hands together and calmed herself down. "Easy now, Elsa. Don't want you to be making a snow storm again."

She heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Lunch is served." Gerda called from the other side of the door.

"Thank you. I'll be right there." Elsa called back. She listened for a moment to hear Gerda walking away. Elsa sighed and ran her hand through her hair, only to realize it was in an updo. "Ugh, how long exactly does Kai intend for me to look this way?"

Lunch ran much faster than before with only Anna and Filip talking. Both Elsa and Erik were both quiet, with Elsa giving out an irritated vibe. Suddenly, she felt a gentle nudge to her left foot. She looked down to see nothing and looked at Erik knowing that the only person who can kick her on that side is him.

His eyes narrowed to the spoon she's holding and back at her. He played a gentle smile on his face as he put one finger on his coral lips. Then he went back to eating. Elsa was a bit confused as to what he was trying to say. She looked at her hand and realized the part of the spoon she was holding was covered in ice. Feeling embarrassed, she quickly hid the spoon down by her side causing Erik to choke as he held in his laughter. Anna and Filip turned to look at the two confused as they had missed out on their interaction.

"So…seems to me like you two are getting along." Anna whispered to Elsa as the four of them took a stroll in the garden.

Elsa shot her a glare and answered through her teeth. "We are not getting along. I just can't wait until the day they go back home."

The next day consisted of the same routine. Every now and then, Erik always seem to find her when she isn't busy with work. They would make small talk, and Erik would always leave making Elsa feel flustered with his cunning remarks. Anna enjoyed talking with Filip about his adventures when he was younger. Anna even introduced Kristoff to them. Filip immediately took a liking to Kristoff, saying that he's a keeper.

On the last day, Elsa felt so relieved that it is finally the day. She called them to the throne room where she would make her decision. Filip was making small talk with Anna as Elsa walked in. As soon as Erik's eyes fell on her, his smiled sweetly making Elsa tense. But she had her answer and that was that.

"I want to thank you for agreeing to meet me here. I have my answer now to your proposal."

Erik smiled disappointedly as he looked down. "Queen Elsa, I already know your answer." Everyone turned to look at him as he raised his head up to face Elsa. His smile never left his face. He turned to Filip and Anna. "If I may have a word alone with Queen Elsa."

Anna and Filip looked at each other and walked out of the room leaving only Elsa and Erik. Elsa was a bit puzzled as to why he asked them to leave. He stared at her for a moment before gloomily walking towards the window.

"I understand that I have no chance of gaining your hand in marriage, Queen Elsa. Given that my age probably disagrees with you."

"Yes, yes it does." Elsa spoke as she watched his slender back. "Dropping the courtesy of mannerism," Elsa said as he turned to look at her, "just how old are you? It wasn't mentioned in your profile."

"I didn't mention it because I knew you wouldn't agree to meet with me." He sighed. "I'm 15 years old."

Elsa sighed. "And you thought that I would change my mind if I met you first?"

"No, of course not. I don't expect you to change your mind at all."

"So, this is a game to you? Finding prospective bachelorettes in order to make fun of them?"

Erik's face turned stern. "No, Elsa. This isn't a game. And if you would like my honesty, you are the first ever that I have ever met as a prospective suitor."

"You intend to make me your bride? I'm so much older than you are. I'm sorry but I have no intentions of a marriage with a _much_ younger man."

Erik's smile returned. "I understand that. That is why I want to make a deal with you. Or a game, if you want to call it."

Elsa stared hesitantly at him, especially at how confident he was the entire conversation. "What deal?"

"A matchmaking deal. If you would allow me one month, and in that entire month, I will try to woo you. If you still reject me in the end of the month, I will simply leave in good will. No harm done."

Elsa stared at him like he was crazy. "Okay…"

Erik walked up to Elsa standing only a feet away from her knowing full well she would not back away. "And if at the end of the month, you were to accept me…well, I think you know the rest." He spoke those last words in a whisper making Elsa's heart beat faster knowing full well he's provoking her.

"And what makes you think I will accept this…deal?"

Erik grinned. "There is no harm done, really. I promise not to do anything disorderly. And as given, I have all the disadvantages." He said and he took a step back. "Or are you saying you have no confidence in this little….game?" He said as he grinned devilishly intimidating her. Elsa eyed him suspiciously trying to read what was going on in his crazy mind. Erik grinned and held his hand out. "Let's make a deal."


	3. Why

"I hate him."

Anna stared as her sister continued to violently violate her chocolate pudding with a spoon, not wanting to be involved in whatever sinister plot Elsa may be unconsciously thinking of.

"Like, seriously? Who does he think he is? All of a sudden proposing a foolish deal like that. As if anyone would agree to something so stupid." Elsa vented after stabbing the pudding once more.

Anna cleared her throat after, literally, seeing smoke emanating from Elsa's body knowing full well it will get ugly if she allowed her temper to continue. "Well, to answer your questions…he is a Prince of Padora, so there's that. And to what I've heard from your venting for the past two days since your meeting, _you_ agreed to something so stupid." Elsa froze up as she realized that she literally dug her own grave. Anna sighed as she started spinning her spoon in the empty bowl she had been holding the whole time. "I mean, if you didn't agree to it, he would've left by now. But…"

Elsa looked up shamefully at Anna. "But what?"

Anna smiled brightly. "I'm kind of glad he's around, you know."

Elsa was shocked to hear those words coming out of her own sister's mouth. "T-t-traitor!"

Anna laughed. "I'm serious though."

Elsa leaned back as she couldn't believe her ears. "I can't believe my own sister would enjoy my torment. I didn't realize you were such a sadistic person."

Anna frowned. "Hey! You could've left that last part out." Anna started laughing again. "But it is nice, you know. You never had a proper childhood. And with him around, it's like getting to finally witness you growing up. Cause, you know, we missed each other at that time."

Elsa calmed down thinking about her past. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"And you know, if everything works out in the end, it's not like it's _lawfully_ wrong to marry a younger man. He's already at that legal age."

Elsa flinched. "Ew, I can't believe to hear those words come out of your mouth. It's not whether it's lawfully right or not, it's about your own moral and beliefs. If you think its okay, why don't you marry him?"

"Nope. I said it's not _lawfully_ wrong, but it's not like I would do it. And plus, I already have Kristoff."

"Oh right. Lucky you." Elsa said sarcastically.

Anna laughed as she enjoyed Elsa's childish side. As opposed to her usual front, this was way much more enjoyable. As they continued their conversation, a figure nearby continued to watch over them.

Erik was sitting by the window that was overlooking the garden with a book in his hand. However, he wasn't reading his book. He was watching Elsa and Anna sit at the gazebo having a much fun conversation. He wasn't sure whether or not they realized his room overlooked the captivating garden, but they were always there together on their free time. Filip walked up to him and noticed that soft smile as he gazed on.

"She is rather charming, isn't she?" Filip stated.

"Hmm." Erik hummed in agreement.

Filip followed Erik's gaze and saw that Elsa's back was turned to them, and yet, you can see exactly what kind of emotions she was displaying. "Why did you come here, Erik?"

"Weren't you the one that said it's about time I start looking for a potential bride?"

"Yes, yes I did. And you haven't answered my question. Why did you come here, Prince Erik?" Filip's voice deepened as he was more demanding. "Is it because of _that?_ "

Erik's lips curved upright as he shifted his eyes to his mentor, not saying a word.

* * *

Anna was giddily walking down the hall as the sun gently rose from its midnight slumber. As she turned the corner, she saw Erik leaning out the window as he watched the rising sun color the sky in a gentle blue and red. As she approached him, she realized just how fragile, and yet so strong he looked. Not wearing his usual jacket to hide his slender body, his loosely tucked in shirt made him look a lot smaller than he actually is. As his sleeves were rolled up, his fair, honey-colored arms glittered with sweat. His usual slick hair was now disheveled and loosely hung around his face.

Erik jerked in surprise as he saw her approach him. Feeling a bit embarrassed she saw him quite unkempt, he quickly stood up to his full length and greeted her with a sly hint of pink on his cheeks. "Good morning, Princess Anna."

"Please, Anna is just fine. Good morning to you too."

"Ah, I see. Then please address me as just Erik as well."

Anna's eyes averted to his open, undeveloped, masculine chest and back to his glittering hazel eyes. "Were you having a morning work out?"

Erik smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. I came out to take a breather and enjoy the sun rise. I didn't think anyone would be up and about at this time. Sorry if I look unruly."

Anna smiled. "Not at all. I just happened to have an engagement early today, so excuse me for interrupting." Anna looked at his black hair swaying in the wind like a willow tree gently dancing. "Since we're here, can I ask you something?"

Erik blinked as he buttoned his shirt only after realizing it was exposed. "Uh, sure."

"Why are you here?" Anna said bluntly. Erik was a bit surprised by her sudden brashness. Anna cleared her throat. "I mean, like, you know. I'm sure there are tons of other princesses around your age that would be more suitable. And yet, you chose to come here where you know you'll likely have no chance at all. So…why are you here?"

Erik smiled gently as he looked down at the ground. "I see. I suppose my being here is a bit unsettling." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll be frank with you, Anna. Both you and Elsa may think I might be fooling around because of my age, and I understand that completely. But you must also understand that even men who are more suited for Elsa may still take this as game."

"Are you saying you're genuine?"

"I am. To me, gaining Elsa's favor is everything. When her profile first reached me, it's like my eyes are finally opened for the first time. I don't know how to explain that feeling, you know."

Anna smiled thinking of Kristoff. "I know that feeling." Erik smiled shyly hearing her say that. Anna tilted her head. "But still, why Elsa? Is it love at first sight or something?"

Erik looked back to the rising sun. "I understand your concern for your sister. And I wouldn't say it was love at first sight since there wasn't actually a photo attached to her profile."

Anna raised an eyebrow in question. Erik smiled widely and winked. "I'm sure if things work out, you'll come to understand as well."

Anna nodded. "I see. Well, when it comes to it then. I have to get going." She began to walk away but then stopped and turned to face him again. "Why did you put in your profile 'wise beyond years'? Was that to get her attention?"

Erik laughed. "Hey, don't look at me. I had no control over what gets put in there. If you want to blame anyone, blame Filip."

"I'll be honest with you, but when I saw that, I seriously thought you were some middle-aged man." Anna spoke honestly. Erik laughed at the thought. "And you can thank me later. I was the one who said she should pick you because you seem 'old' and 'easy to deal with'." Anna winked playfully.

Erik laughed. "I see. I'll give you a proper thank you later."

They shared a laugh until Anna waved and walked away. Erik stared behind her as she disappeared around the corner. He leaned his back against the window as he rested his elbows on the frame. He sighed cheerfully. "I guess if I want things to go according to plan, I better get started."


	4. Hide-N-Seek

**Hello again! thanks for the reviews! I find them to be quite helpful as I am writing my stories.**

 **To answer, or reply, your reviews or concerns about this situation of Elsa losing her temper for a younger man, at first I did find it quite odd especially seeing the way she treats Kristoff, and Elsa being quite mature and motherly. But then, as I realized in Frozen Fever, Elsa was also quite childish herself and Anna was taking the role of the more mature motherly type. (unless that's just me and no one else noticed it). And I figured since Elsa didn't quite have a childish upbringing due to her gift and being hidden, I figured being free she would revert back to being more childlike, since she pretty much missed that part of her life. But that's completely my opinion.**

 **I've never read the book Snow Queen or any other books relating to this so I don't really know how they really are. I've only seen the movies and based my characters on what I've seen. But I will seriously take your suggestions and reviews to heart and would definitely use that in my next story.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy! =D**

* * *

"Queen Elsa, don't you think you should take a break?"

Elsa looked up from her paperwork and saw Gerda standing there with a tray of tea. Elsa smiled. "If you'll join me, that is."

Gerda smiles warmly as the young queen rose from her seat and made way to the little table by the window. Gerda sets the tray down and pours the tea into two cups. Elsa holds her cup to her face and sniffs the sweet smell.

Elsa sighed contempt. "Your tea is the best as always, Gerda."

Gerda gently blew on hers. "You flatter me too much, Queen Elsa."

Elsa smiles warmly at the older woman. Gerda has been around ever since Elsa could remember. After the death of her parents, Gerda was the one who helped Elsa get by every single day. Elsa felt guilty for hiding her secret from Gerda, as she is like a second mother to her. But Gerda accepted her without problem, and even came to show more of her genuine affection for the young queen.

Elsa sighed heavily as she looked out the window. Walking by, Erik and Filip explored their garden with fascination. Elsa frowned at the sight of him. Why is it that a young boy like him can make her feel so agitated? "Gerda, can you give me your upmost honesty?"

"Of course, your highness."

"What do you think of Prince Erik?"

Gerda hesitated for a split second. "He's quite charming and mature for his age."

"But I've met more mature men than him. Not any of them has ever made me feel as disturbed as he. They've made my heart skip, yes, but not like him. It's almost like there's something about him that makes me feel uneasy. Like an unknown force just waiting for the right time to appear."

Gerda set her cup down and stared at Elsa. "I'll be frank, my queen. When I first saw how you reacted to the young prince, I honestly thought it is because you may have affectionate feelings for him. Is that not so?"

Elsa exhaled unbelieving that _that_ was how it looked. "No, there is no way I would have affectionate feelings for him. To me, he's just a child. A child looking for attention. Well, in his case, probably a child who is blinded with curiosity and mistaken it for love."

"I see. After all, you are quite famous."

Elsa smirked. "Not the way I would hope for, but yes. I am."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm not quite sure. Do you think it would be rude of me if I showed him a little bit of magic? To get him to go away?"

Gerda giggled. "Queen Elsa. Whatever his case may be, I do not believe he would leave as easily. Maybe my eyes has gone bad, but I do believe he came here for a purpose. I can see that determination in his eyes. It's almost as he's been looking for something his whole life, and he finally found it. Now, he's determined to make it his."

Elsa stared at Gerda and smiled sarcastically. "You make it sound like he's looking for some sort of entertainment, and wants a playmate."

Gerda laughed. "I suppose so." Gerda put her cup back on the tray. "Maybe I'm a bit of a romantic, old, and senile, but I do believe he came here in good will. With a genuine heart, looking for someone just like him."

Gerda stood up and walked away leaving Elsa to her thoughts. She looked outside again where Erik and Filip are looking at a bird's nest in the tree. "Someone…just like him?"

* * *

Erik was standing in the gazebo overlooking the ocean as the sunset gently painted the sky in a warm shade of red. He can hear someone walking up to him and turned around to greet her.

"Queen Elsa, how nice of you to join me."

Elsa blankly stared at him as she made her way to stand beside him. Erik looked at Filip who was standing about a yard away. They both nodded their heads, and Filip walked away. Erik turned back to Elsa who was looking at the sunset.

"It's been a while since I've looked at the sunset with someone. Not ever since the death of my parents."

Erik looked away towards the beautiful scenery displayed before him. "I'm sorry to hear about that."

Elsa glanced his way to see what kind of reaction he would be showing. Erik was staring at the sunset, but deep in his eyes he was looking at something else. As if he was looking to the past, something that made him sad and lonely. Elsa wasn't expecting that sort of reaction from him. Most people she would say that to would just look sympathetic. She cleared her throat making him look at her.

"You know, there's something I haven't done in a while. Care to join me?" Elsa smiled at Erik.

"Sure." Erik turned around as to follow Elsa but she stopped him.

"Wait." Elsa spoke softly. "Close your eyes."

Erik was a bit surprised but did as he was told. He can hear a small giggled escape from her lips. "Now, count to 10."

Erik opened his eyes and stared at her confused. Elsa giggled as she jumped back. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun. You're a kid too, aren't you? Let's have some fun."

She laughed as she skipped back waiting for Erik to close his eyes. He smiled as he shook his head in the absurdity of her request. He closed his eyes and began counting. As soon as he was done, he opened his eyes only to see himself standing alone on the gazebo. He quickly walked around the garden to find Elsa, but couldn't find her.

"I swear I've looked all over." He said as he rested his finger on his chin. An idea popped in his mind as he turned to look at the castle. "You don't suppose she….nah, there's no way she could've got that far with such a short count."

After the sun has fallen, the night lamps was lit. Using only that, Erik continued to search for Elsa. He was starting to get desperate as time went on. "Is she really not going to come out?" Erik mumbled to himself as he looked practically everywhere. The coolness of the night breeze gently cooled down his heated head.

He heard a muffled giggle as he walked past the gazebo. "It couldn't be."

Erik quickly shoved the bush aside to find Elsa crouched down behind it. She smiled brightly at the upset boy. "Are you Crazy?! It's already night!" He shouted with a crack in his voice.

Elsa was a bit surprised as Erik turned red. He turned away as Elsa jumped up to grab his arm. "Did your voice just crack?" Elsa smiled.

Erik hid his face from her. "I can't help it."

Elsa laughed out loud making Erik even more embarrassed at his situation. Then he felt a soft touch on his arm. "That makes total sense now. I was thinking your 'deep' voice sounded forced."

Erik blushed and looked away. "I wanted to impress you. I wanted you to think I was mature enough."

Elsa couldn't help but blush at how cute he looked right now. As much as he tried to make himself older, his boyish face gave it all away. His downward eyes glittered with embarrassment. His already red face can barely be seen in the night's light. Elsa squealed as she gave him a big bear hug making him fidget against her surprising embrace.

"Aw, you're just too adorable right now."

Erik lost his balance as Elsa continued snuggle against him. They fell into the bush where Elsa was hiding before. Elsa quickly supported herself up, but Erik pulled her back down and grabbed her cape. Just then, Elsa realized that the guards were doing their rounds. If they had found Elsa and Erik in that situation, it could get spread unsightly rumors.

Elsa's head was on his chest as she nervously listened to his quickened heartbeat. The guards walked closer and closer to where they were. Elsa turned to look at Erik who just looks at her with a devilish grin. Elsa frowned and was about to move, but Erik held her closer and hush her with a finger. Since Elsa wasn't able to make a sound, Erik started to tease her. He ran his thumb across her cherry lips, making her shocked. He ran his fingers up her spine making her twitch as she was quite ticklish. Elsa was about to say something but Erik pulled her closer to his face, making her surprised.

The guards was now standing right in front of them. They were talking about dinner and continued to stand there. Elsa was feeling irritated as how they wouldn't move as Erik continued to tease her. Being quite in an awkward and uncomfortable position, Elsa gently shifted as not to make any sounds. As soon as she did that, Erik pulled her head down and whispered gently into her ears.

"As much as I appreciate you moving, you might want to move again. I don't think you'll like what's going to happen next."

Elsa looked at Erik confused. Then she felt something hard against her thigh and immediately blushed. She glared at Erik who had an apologetic face. She shifted quickly only to break some branches where she moved her hands to. The guards heard it and turned around. Elsa and Erik froze as they walked up to the bush.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did."

"Who's there?!"

Elsa and Erik froze and held their breaths. Since she wasn't able to move her leg away before, she can feel the pumping of blood through that hard spot against her leg. Elsa squeezed her eyes shut as she tried not to think about it. She peeked at Erik who also had his eyes shut as he bit his lower lips. She needed the guards to move away quick. Pointed outwards, she used her magic to make two Snowgies, who quickly ran out of the bush and towards the castle. The guards jumped at that and started laughing. Then they walked away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Elsa jumped up and quickly brushed herself. Erik quickly stood up as he calmed himself down. As he brushed himself, he looked at Elsa brushing herself furiously.

"You couldn't have thought of that before?"

Elsa glared at Erik who just laughed. "I forgot."

Erik walked up to Elsa and turned her chin with his fingers. "Or did you just want to spend some more time with me? I don't really mind if you did." He winked.

Elsa glared at him. Erik grinned and stepped back. "I suppose you don't want me to walk you inside right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

As she watched him walk away, Elsa sighed heavily. She didn't mean for that to happen as she only wanted to tease him a bit. As much as she disliked the situation she is currently in, she came to find him quite adorable and decided to see how this plays out.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews! =D**


End file.
